A Dangerous Combination
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: The Second of Phase of Then and Now. Deals with the events that follows after Regina survived the price of the Resurrection Scroll. She made a deal with her teacher once again in order to keep a secret from her family. (I want to explore Regina/Rumple relationship this time) DISCLAIMER: I don't own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

It's been months of peaceful Storybrooke. Everyone's living in harmony. It's been some time since the incident of Peter Pan and Neverland happened followed by Regina and her quest to survive the price of the Resurrection Scroll. Now everything is fine…or so they thought. Inside Granny's, the people of Storybrooke are doing their usual routine before going for their individual jobs. Emma and Hook are having their breakfast when they suddenly saw Regina walks in along with Gold. It would have been normal if this is a usual scene but it's not. They are very much engaged in a serious conversation. Sometimes they would even lean on each other's ears so no one will hear them. This got Emma curious so she got up on her chair and went to them. "Gold! I never thought I would see you here at this hour", Emma greeted. Regina and Gold stopped their business. "Well, Belle is being busy at the library so I wanted to have to-go for today", he said with a smile.

Granny handed him and Regina their orders. "Thank you, Granny", Regina said as she took her to-go breakfast. "Oh, Mom is going to cook later for dinner. Are you coming?" Emma asked her. Regina looked at Gold then back to Emma. "I'll try if I can make it", she answered and then they both leave, leaving Emma wondering. Hook went beside her. "What's the problem, love?" he asked her. "I don't know. I just felt something odd with those two like they're hiding something", she answered. Granny scoffed by the counter. "You think them getting takeouts was odd? Try seeing them here late at night having coffee or drink. That is extremely even for my taste", she interjected. Hook and Emma looked at each other and then through the door as they watched Regina and Gold walked together.

Inside the Charming's abode, Snow is busy listing everything she needs for the night while David is getting ready to go to work. "You think this is enough?" she asked her husband who just smiled at her. "Honey, you probably listed the entire stock of the grocery store in there. You'll be fine", he answered while laughing. "I know. It's just I'm nervous about Regina. I grew up with her in the Enchanted Forest and I know how she throws a dinner party. Even here in Storybrooke, she knows how to do an excellent family dinner. I just don't want to disappoint", Snow explained. David sighed and went to her. He put his hands on her face. "Just be yourself. You can't be Regina because you're two different people plus you can't make fireballs with your hands", he said and they both laughed. "What I'm trying to say is, have fun and you'll be fine", he added.

Emma walks in agitated. That broke the moment for Snow and David. "Have you seen Regina? Did you tell her about tonight?" she asked her. Emma nodded. "Yeah, I told her. She said she'll try to make it", she answered. David frowned. "Why? Does she have a present engagement? She can invite Robin if she likes or Zelena. She's family now too", he said. Emma shook her head. "I think the present engagement is with Gold", she said. Snow and David got confused. "Granny said they have been spending a lot of time at the diner late at night just having coffee or drink and talking way too seriously. I just saw them earlier grabbed takeouts together", Emma explained. Snow smiled. "What's wrong with that? Rumplestiltskin and Regina have known each other for too long. Even though they have tried to kill each other a number of times, they're still friends", Snow said. "I don't know. I just got this weird feeling", Emma said. David nodded. "…like they're hiding something?" he asked and she nodded.

The day went by so fast. Regina and Gold are in the middle of the woods walking. Regina is holding an old book as they go. "You've been quiet. What's wrong?" he asked her. "Emma. You saw the way she looked at us earlier. People are noticing, Rumple. We need to find a better way to talk", she answered. Gold shrugged his shoulders. "We have a good alibi. We're friends for a very long time and we're just hanging out", he said. Regina looked at him. "Does that really work for Belle?" she asked and he nodded. "Why am I even surprised?" she muttered and then looked back at the path. Then they both stopped. "It's here", Regina said. Gold looked around. "This way", he said and she followed him. They went in front of an old tree. "This is it", he said to her. Regina put her hand over it and feels it. Gold watched her as she moves her hand from left to right then she pulled it back. "It's very old. The magic in it is small but I can still feel it", she said. "That's right. This tree has been forged by the first witch", he said.

They stepped back and Regina opened the book she's carrying. The pages are brittle indicating that the book is extremely old. The letters on it aren't in the English alphabet but she knows how to read them. She ran her fingers through the characters and then looked at Gold who nodded at her signaling to do it. Regina inhaled deeply and then blew on the page. Black powder floated into the air. She raised her right hand and the book disappeared from her left. The black powder circled her right hand as the wind blew harshly. Regina is muttering some sort of spell but it's inaudible. Gold drew out his dagger and joined the incantation. Regina used her other hand to manipulate the black powder around her right hand while Gold is using his dagger on it. The two looked at each other and then together they threw the black powder onto the old tree.

The tree lit up with white and golden lights. Regina stared at it in wonder. "Such a marvelous sight, isn't it?" he said to her. Then the lights disappeared yet the tree is now sparkling like it has glitters all over it. "Ready?" he asked her and she nodded. "Seems like I don't have a choice, do I?" she answered sarcastically and he smiled. "Let's go, dearie", he said and together they walked through the tree and disappeared. A few feet from them, Emma and Tinkerbell came out from hiding. "What the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed in disbelief. They have been watching them since they got into the woods. Tinkerbell studied the tree very carefully. "It can't be", she muttered. Emma looked at her. "What is it?" she asked her. Tinkerbell looked at Emma. "You don't know what this is?" she asked her back and Emma shook her head. "This is the Tree of Life. It has been in the heart of the Enchanted Forest for a very long time and no one has been able to touch it, let alone see it", she explained. Emma looked at the tree. "Well, I'm looking at it right now", she muttered. Tinkerbell looked at it as well. "It must've been brought along with the curse. The question now is, what do Regina and the Dark One wanted with this", she said. Emma shook her head. "No. Right now the question is, where did they go?" she corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Gold appeared in another realm that slightly resembles the Enchanted Forest. She looked around. They are in a small village. Some of the residents looked at them curiously. "Why are they staring at us?" she asked him. "Well, it's probably your outfit, dearie", he answered. She looked at him and saw that he already changed into something much more appropriate to the place. She rolled her eyes around and then changed hers as well. It's her usual Evil Queen dress but toned down. She's wearing a black leather dress and pants. Her hair is beautifully done as well. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically and Gold clapped like a child. "Very…suits you better", he answered. Regina scoffed. "I like you much better when you're Mr. Gold. That voice you do when you're Rumple is making my ears hurt", she commented but Gold only made a face which irritates her more.

They started walking around the village. "Are you sure it's in this dump? We can try somewhere else", Regina said after almost an hour of walking. They reach a cliff and saw the view. "No…what the hell? We are in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked Gold who is watching her the whole time. "Yes dearie, we are in the Enchanted Forest", he answered. Regina rolled her eyes around. "If you have said something, we could've just used a magic bean rather than using that much magic in reviving a freaking tree", she exclaimed in her frustrations. That is amusing his teacher. "Look around, Regina. Tell me if this is the same Enchanted Forest you know", he said. She looked at him and then obeyed like she always does. She observes her surroundings, the houses, the people, even her palace which they can see from the cliff. "It is the Enchanted Forest but not quite. Something is different", she muttered. "…time, that what's different. We are in our home land but we are in a different time", Gold said. She looked at him. "We are in the past, dearie", he added.

Emma and Tinkerbell came harshly through Snow's apartment. Snow, David, Zelena, Hook and Henry stopped whatever they're doing and looked at them. "What happened?" Hook asked. Tinkerbell closed the door. "It's Regina and Gold. We followed them through the woods", she said. Zelena frowned. "You're following my sister and the Dark One? Why?" she asked. Henry is mirroring the expression on his aunt's face. "It's just that they have been spending a lot of time together recently and it got us a little curious", David answered her. That got her more confused. "Of course they are close. He was her teacher. He practically became her guardian and advisor after she threw our mother to Wonderland", Zelena said in her sisters defense. "Yeah, I would like to think that as well but I have to make sure so we followed them. At first, we thought they're heading here but they went to the forest. They found a very old tree and they used magic on it and then they disappeared", Emma said.

Everyone's attention and interest is peaked. "They used magic on an old tree?" Snow asked them and they both nodded. "It is just not an ordinary tree. It is the Tree of Life", Tinkerbell answered. Zelena stiffened. "That tree is here in Storybrooke? I thought it was a myth", she muttered. Tinkerbell looked at her. "It is true and it is here. Regina used an old book of spells and combined that with her magic and the Dark One's before using it on the tree", she explained. "They used it to make some sort of a portal, I guess. They went through it and then they disappeared", Emma added. Zelena thought to herself for a moment. "Where did they go?" Henry asked. Emma shook her head. "I don't know, kid", she answered.

Hook noticed Zelena being quiet. "What is it? Do you know something?" he asked her. Everyone looked at her. "In the short time that I know Regina, I am sure that she's not the type that goes after mythical items. Sure, she's curious but she doesn't explore it unless it's extremely important. I asked her about what she's been doing with Rumple and she said she's just helping him with some research that he's doing", she answered. They all think for a second trying to figure out what's really going on. "So this can be just research? Mom is just helping Grandpa, right?" Henry asked everyone but no one answered him. He looked left and right waiting for someone to support his idea. "Maybe. I mean, where else would they go? They probably need some ingredient for a potion Gold is working on and he needed Regina's magic to create a portal out of a tree", Snow said settling on the idea that it's all research. "That tree is not just a tree that you used to put your daughter so she can escape the curse. That is the Tree of Life. The first witch put her own life into that tree to preserve the magic and power of it. You can do anything with it and no matter how powerful Regina is, there is no way she can revive the tree using just a spell book even with the help of Rumple", Zelena disagreed. "Well then, there's one thing left to know for sure", Emma muttered.

Gold and Regina reached the edge of the forest. She suddenly stopped walking. "This is the Dark Forest but it doesn't look like it", she muttered as she looks around. "It is not the Dark Forest yet this time. After the war between humans and witches, this place became that", he explained. They resumed walking. "Tell me about the war", she said to her teacher. "It is very basic actually. Humans got threatened by the special abilities of the witches so they declared a war even though they're not doing anything wrong to them. The fairies waivered. There were lots of bloodsheds on both sides until the first witch intervened. She vowed into a tree to give her own life in exchange for peace and harmony between humans and her kind", he said. Regina looked at him. "The Tree of Life…why vowed on it? Why that particular tree?" she asked. "That is the tree where magic was first born into the world. Some considers it as the center of the balance in the world. She thought its power and influence were weakened so she used her own life to boost it", he answered.

They stopped once they reached a small farm house in the middle of the forest. It is simple yet there is a charm to it that is so attractive. Regina immediately felt drawn to it. The door opened to them right away. "Did you do that?" she asked him and he shook his head. They walked in and saw a woman waiting for them by the kitchen. There are three cups of coffee on the table. "I see you've been expecting us. We are here for the Oracle", Regina said to her. She didn't say anything except smile. Regina looked at Gold in confusion. "Regina, this is Cordelia…the first witch", he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was left in shock. She didn't expect to see the legend they were just talking about before meeting her. "How far back are we?" she asked Gold. She knew they went back in time but she has no idea how far back. "Let's say before the war", he answered and her eyes widened. Cordelia looked at the both of them and eyed them to sit down. The two obliged and took a seat. "Obviously I didn't expect to meet you so please forgive my rudeness", she apologized. Cordelia smiled at her. "You really did come a long way, Your Majesty", she said to her. Regina got even more surprised. "You know me?" she asked and she nodded. "Sadly, I have been given a gift of knowledge. It is an honor but sometimes it is a curse", she answered. Regina looked at Gold. "You told me we're going to talk to the Oracle", she said to him. "Oh yes, we are talking to her now", he said.

Cordelia studied Regina carefully. "You are troubled. Everything in your life is exactly what you've always wanted and yet your heart is filled with fear", she said. Regina looked back at her. She is now convinced of her abilities. "Yes…I don't want to cause anymore burden to them", she said. Cordelia nodded. "Your Majesty, you hold a great deal of power within you. It is a dangerous thing not because of the magic itself but of your nature. Your first instinct is always to kill. Combined that with great power…well, that's deadly", she said. Regina looked down at the table and sighed. "I am trying my best", she muttered. Cordelia reached out and held her hand. "I know that. I have seen that. The fact that you acknowledged your rudeness earlier proves how far you've come", she said with a smile which made her feel better. Cordelia turned to Gold. "You seek answers, Dark One. You have a gift of foresight but even with it you cannot see far ahead", she said to him. "True but I can feel it. I need your help", he said.

Cordelia closed her eyes and used her magic while Regina and Gold watched her. "A great evil is coming and no one will be able to stop it. It will destroy everything that is good in this world and all others. Darkness will rise and light will fall", she said and then opened her eyes. "What can we do to stop it?" Regina asked her. "You can't stop it. It will come for everyone. You have a great role to play, Your Majesty", she answered. Gold frowned. "What role would that be?" he asked. "It is unknown yet. You stand at the edge of a knife. If you stray even a little bit, you will fall so deep that you may not be able to get back up", she answered. That got Regina confused. "You're not saying that the great evil is me, are you?" she asked but Cordelia didn't answer. Regina looked at Gold. "I don't think it's you", he said. "Things will be revealed to all of you soon. You should all be ready", Cordelia warned.

Gold nodded and got up. He's about to leave when he realized Regina is still on her seat. He stopped and waited for her. "What am I? What am I becoming?" she asked Cordelia. She smiled at her like she's been waiting for her to ask her that question. "What have you always been…a queen", she answered. Regina frowned. "…but a queen of what?" she asked again. "That, Your Majesty, is a question that only you can answer. Not even my gift can answer that for you. My only advice is be strong, Your Majesty. You will need every strength you can gather for the days ahead. The fate of the world might depend on that", she said.

Regina sighed and then got up and turned around when she remembered to ask her something. She turned back to Cordelia. "You can see the future. You already saw us. Do you know what's going to happen next here in this time period?" she asked and she nodded. "Then why are you here doing nothing? Why aren't you doing anything to prevent it?" she asked again. "…because it is how it's supposed to be. If I tried to alter it then magic will not exist in your time. The balance will be shifted and the world will live in chaos", she answered. This made Regina sad. "You know you will die", she said. Cordelia got up and went to her. "It's a small sacrifice for the better world ahead", she said with a smile. She pulled Regina into her arms which caught her by surprise. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you", Cordelia whispered to her ear before pulling back. Regina is looking at her curiously. She then saw a necklace hanging around her neck. "That necklace…I know that necklace", she muttered. Cordelia smiled more. "Yes you do. Good luck on your journey", she said and nodded to Gold. "Let's go, Regina. We need to get back before anyone notice our absence", he said.

The two traced their path back to the Tree of Life. Regina has been quiet the whole time. "Mind telling me what's bothering you?" he asked to break the silence. "Do you mean what you said earlier? You don't think it was me…the great evil?" she asked him back. He stopped walking and so did she. "I do mean it. But like what Cordelia said, you will play a great role. Now the question is which side will you play", he answered. They resumed walking until they reached the tree. "How did you know about her? You knew that she knows me", she asked again. "I have a gift of foresight", he simply answered. She shook her head. "I am not buying it. Something is off. She is wearing the same necklace Mother gave them to me when I was a kid. She was waiting to meet me all along. Why is that?" she insisted. He sighed and then looked her in the eye. "She knows you because she has already seen you before you were even born. She is wearing that necklace because that necklace is a family heirloom", he answered. Regina frowned. "Family heirloom? If that's the case then…" she muttered and he nodded. "Yes dearie, Cordelia is your ancestor. You came from her", he said.

Emma and the others went to the Tree of Life back in Storybrooke to show to them what they saw. "This is it", Emma said to them. Zelena studied it with her magic. She suddenly pulled back her hand. "What is it?" Snow asked her. "The magic that Regina used was so strong that even I couldn't wield it nor the power of the Savior", she answered. That got everyone thinking. "Then how on earth did she do that?" Hook asked but none answered. Then the tree lit up with blinding light and then once it disappeared Regina and Gold are now standing in front of them. They looked shock to see their family and friends there. "What the hell are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be having dinner by now?" Regina asked them. They just stared at them speechless. Then both Gold and Regina realized that they're still in their Enchanted Kingdom outfits. They changed right away. "Where the hell did you go and what have you been doing?" Zelena asked them. Gold and Regina looked at each other then back to them. "Research", they answered at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Charming clan conducted an interrogation session at Regina's house. They fired up questions at Regina and Gold one after another. But the two is just so much in sync that their alibi matches. "So everything that you have been doing is purely research because of the Valley of Shadows?" Emma asked them both and they nodded. "…and I am just helping out considering I became familiar with the place in another way", Regina answered. Zelena doesn't look very convinced. "What about the Tree of Life? What is the connection of that with the Valley of Shadows?" she asked. Regina waited for Gold to answer that. "We used it as a portal to get a precious ingredient for a potion that I'm making. Now that we obtained it, I am so close to success that will benefit all of us", he answered without pause.

They let them go after that answer. The Charmings went back to their home along with Henry since he's spending the week with Emma. Regina and Zelena are left alone in the mansion. "You lied", Zelena said. Regina turned to her. "What are you talking about?" she asked her. Zelena is very serious. "You are not helping Rumple with some research. Tell me, what you're really up to", she answered. Regina scoffed. "Nothing. Why are you so suspicious?" she asked again trying to avoid the subject. "Because I know something is not right. You said we're family and we don't keep secrets from each other so why are you lying to me now? You can tell me and I won't judge", she answered. Regina sighed. She knows her sister is sincere. Zelena changed a lot after she moved in with her. She finally let go of the envy and hatred. "Fine. When I died back in that cave, I don't know what happened but it seemed like I picked up something that I shouldn't", she said. Zelena frowned. "What?" she asked. "I'm going to show you something", Regina answered.

She closed her eyes and let the symbols appeared on her skin. Her eyes went red as she opened them. Zelena went in total shock. "It is true that Gold is doing research. He's doing research about me after the events in the Valley of Shadows and he found out about this so I made a deal with him in order to keep this a secret from all of you. He said a great evil is coming and I need to be on his side in return", Regina explained. Zelena studied the symbols on her sister's skin. "Do you have any idea what kind of symbols are these? These are from a long dead language and civilization, the Dark Elves. Regina, why do you have them?" she asked her and she simply shook her head. "I have no idea. That's why we went through the portal we opened at the Tree of Life. We talked to the Oracle", she answered. Zelena got curious. "The Oracle? What did the Oracle said?" she asked again.

"That Gold was right. A great evil is coming and there's nothing we can do to stop it. It wasn't clear what my role is going to be. They said it wasn't me but it could be that I will help bring this great evil or not. I don't know. I am getting really lost now", she answered.

"There's no way you'll help this great evil. I saw you changed. I know you're good", Zelena said. Regina removed the symbols on her skin and returned her eyes to normal.

"I want to believe that. I just don't want to relapse. It's just too high of a stake. You I met her, the first witch. Her name is Cordelia. She happened to be the Oracle as well", Regina said.

"What was she like?" Zelena asked.

"Good and kind, selfless too. She knew what will happen, the war but she accepted her fate for us, to preserve magic so we can have it. She gave her life for us", she answered.

"Why does it feel like she's more than just a first witch to you?" she asked again.

"…because she is. Zelena, she is our ancestor. We came from her bloodline", Regina answered. Zelena frowned. Then Regina showed her the necklace. "Mother gave this to me when I turned eighteen. She said it was a family heirloom. Cordelia was wearing this when we talked to her back in time. She also said it was a family heirloom. She knew we were coming. She had been waiting. Then Gold told me the truth. We are the descendant of the first witch Zelena", she explained.

Then in that moment, Regina felt a shot of pain in her chest and she suddenly groaned and almost screamed. Zelena instantly panicked. "What is going on?" she asked her but Regina couldn't answer due to the pain she's feeling. A wave of dark magic ran through the whole town and Zelena felt it. "Something is happening", she muttered. Regina turned her eyes red and used her magic to relieve the pain. "Yes…it's here, the great evil Gold was talking about. It's here", she managed to answer. Zelena helped her get back on her feet. Her eyes went back to normal. "What is going to happen now?" Zelena asked her one more time. "I have no idea, Zelena. I just have no idea", she answered.

Meanwhile at the Main Street, a dark portal opened. Emma and her parents arrived there quickly after she felt the wave of magic. Gold came along with Belle. "Can you tell me what is going on here?" Emma asked him assuming that he knows everything. "That, Miss Swan, is a portal from an abandoned realm", he answered casually like it's normal. David, Hook, and the newly arrived Robin readied their weapons. Henry arrived with Tinkerbell but stood behind the Charmings. They soon saw a shadow of a woman from inside the portal. The woman slowly came out of the portal until she set foot on the grounds of Storybrooke. She is tall, beautiful, and young. On any other day, everyone will think she's normal but it's not an ordinary day. Her eyes are ice cold. "Who are you and what are you doing here in Storybrooke?" David asked bravely. The woman looked at him and to his entire family. "Petty humans…" the woman muttered. Tinkerbell stiffened as soon as she got a good look at her. "Not all of us are", Emma said coldly. The woman smiled at her. "Of course, the Savior. I heard a great deal about you", she said with a smile that doesn't indicate any pleasantries. "I imagined you didn't come here just to greet everyone", Gold interrupted. The woman looked at him and then smiled. "Of course not, my dear. It is very nice to see you again", she said. Everyone looked at Gold. "I wish I can say the same thing…Mother", he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone is shocked by what he called her even Belle. The woman recognized that too. "You didn't tell them about me, son. That is disappointing. They don't know who I am", she said teasingly to Gold. "I know who you are. You're the Black Fairy", Tinkerbell said. That got her attention. She looked at Tink from head to toe. "You're a fairy as well. You are well-read then. I prefer Fiona", she said and then smiled sinisterly. The portal closed behind her. "Why are you here, Fiona?" Snow asked politely. "…to do what us villains do, to snuff out the light", she answered casually without care. Emma readied herself. "I'm not going to let you do that", she said. Her hand is glowing in white light. Fiona chuckled. "Do you think that can stop me?" she asked her mockingly. She attacked them and Emma and her parents flew backwards.

Fiona laughed at them. "I didn't think it's going to be this easy but then I should know better than to expect more from you", she said and then threw a black fireball at them. Then Henry got in the way and deflected the attack with his grandfather's sword. "If you want to kill them, you're going to have to go through me", he said bravely and that impressed Fiona. "Henry, what are you doing?" Emma asked as she tried to get up but she took a pretty big hit. "…being a hero like you", he answered and then turned to Fiona. He clenched his hands tight on the handle of the sword. Fiona then attacked Henry with more than just a fireball this time but it didn't hit Henry because Regina appeared in the middle of them and threw her attack on her right and it hit the wall instead. "That is my son…"she muttered angrily. Zelena pulled Henry out of the way.

Fiona looked at her trying to identify her. "The Evil Queen, but of course! You're the one who casted the curse I created", she said. That didn't surprise Regina. For some reason, it's like she already knew that. "You must think you own this town but I created it", Fiona added and that made Regina laughed. "Oh please…you didn't even have the guts to cast it yourself. Talk to me about ownership when you finally did it", she said and it pissed the Black Fairy. "The Savior wasn't able to stop me. You're just an evil queen", Fiona said. Gold suddenly chuckled. "Oh Mother…you've been in the cave long enough. You're talking to my best student. She is more than just an evil queen, trust me", he said and that pissed her even more. "We'll see about that", she muttered and attacked Regina with heavy magic this time. Black and red lights clashed. Fiona fell back and looked at Regina quickly in shocked. Regina, with her eyes turned red, looked back at her. "That is impossible…", Fiona muttered. She got back on her feet quickly. "All magic comes with a price, Your Majesty. Soon you'll learn that lesson", she said before disappearing.

Emma and the others got up and stared at Regina speechless. The symbols on her skin are evident as well as her eyes. She closed her eyes and she returned to normal. "This is the research, am I right?" Emma asked both Regina and Gold and they both nodded. "I think we all need to talk", Zelena said to everyone. They occupied Granny's diner to have their meeting. "So the Black Fairy is your mother?" Hook confirmed to Gold. "Yes but only by birth. I knew no mother. She left me as soon as I was born. I spent a great deal of years hunting her when I became the Dark One but she escaped to the Dark Realm which I cannot follow", he answered. Belle and Henry are on the books trying to find everything they can on Fiona. "What does she wants now? Why come back now?" Zelena asked. Regina is sitting quietly lost in her own thoughts. "She needed more power, more time so she can enact her plans to snuff out the light in this world", Gold answered.

Regina started playing with red rays of light that's coming out of her hand. "How is she going to do that?" Emma asked Gold. She is deeply troubled by the fact that she wasn't even able to match her a bit. If she needs to save the world, she needs to know how to fight the Black Fairy. "Fairy dust…she needed a lot of that and Storybrooke got plenty but don't worry Regina and I already took care of that. My mother won't be able to touch them. We talked with the Blue Fairy and they put a protection spell that even she couldn't break", he answered. Snow sighed. "So that is why you and Regina were spending a lot of time together…you're preparing for her", Snow muttered and Gold nodded. Hook noticed what Regina's been doing quietly. "The topic might have been boring for you but this concerns our lives, Your Majesty. I think you should stop playing with your magic", he said.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Regina who is incredibly focused on her hand. "Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked her but she didn't answer. She is staring at the red rays of light circling her hand. "Regina", Zelena called and it snapped her out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked her. She still looked a bit lost but she got her attention somehow. "Stop playing with your magic. We are discussing the Black Fairy", she said to her little sister. Regina looked back at her hand. "I can't. It keeps coming out and I don't know why", Regina muttered. Her voice is soft and weak like she's been dreaming. "What do you mean? You can't control it?" David asked her and she nodded. Gold went to her and kneeled beside her. "Listen to my voice and nothing else. Breathe slower and clear your mind", he said as if he's hypnotizing her. "Now…as you exhaled you're letting go of your control to your right hand", he continued and Regina followed. Slowly, the red rays of light disappeared from her hand.

Regina looked at him and sighed. "I lost it again, didn't I?" she asked him and he nodded. "Don't worry, it's nothing big", he answered calmly. That calmed Regina. The others got a lot of questions but they chose not to ask it while Regina is there. They know something is going on but they don't want to push it. "Going back to the Black Fairy, what should we do about her?" Emma asked changing the subject. "We need to find a way to stop her and send her back to wherever she came from", Zelena answered quickly. "No. That's not going to work", Regina suddenly said. They all looked at her. "She is not just planning on snuffing the light in this world. She is planning to snuff all the light in all the realms. Sending her back to wherever she came from is not the answer. We need to stop her. We need to kill the Black Fairy", she added.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelena stopped by Gold's shop after she took Regina home. Gold is at the back going through his spell books. "What is happening with Regina?" she asked as soon as she walks in. He put down the book to face her. "You know it really stunned me how much you care for her. From what I can remember, you wanted to kill her so much", he said avoiding her question. "I am not that person anymore", she said but that made him laughed. "You are that person, Zelena. That's your nature just like Regina. You asked what's happening to her. The truth is she's holding great power within her that it's taking its toll in her body. What happened earlier at the diner was nothing. She can sometimes lose control over herself and just drift away because of it", he answered.

She walked towards him and studied his expressions. He is not lying. "How did she get it?" she asked again. He sighed and took a seat. "I presumed it was the Cave of Sorrows. I thought she absorbed it when she died there but now I'm not sure", he answered. Zelena frowned. "Why is that?" she asked one more time. "I guess she already told you about your family ancestry", he said and she nodded. "Yes, she said we came from the first witch", she said. "That's right. When I saw my mother's reaction earlier when she saw Regina, I knew something wasn't right so I did some digging", he said and then handed Zelena a book. "It was a detailed recording of what happened during the war between witches and humans", he said. Zelena read through it with her eyes. Gold waited for her to finish. "Hold on. The first witch died because she sacrificed her life so the war will stop but according here, she didn't sacrifice her life to stop the war. She went to the Tree of Life to perform a forbidden spell and that ended her life", she muttered and then looked at Gold. "…and I think I already know what that spell was", he said to her.

Henry decided to stay with his mother that night until the next day. He woke up early so he can make breakfast for her. Regina got up and went downstairs thinking that her son is still asleep. She then found pancakes on the table waiting for her. Henry came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Oh, you're awake. Hold on, one sec…I am just going to get my hot coco", he said as he puts down the cup and then ran back to the kitchen. He came back with his hot coco and they sat down. "Did you make all of these?" Regina asked and he nodded with a smile. "Come on. Let's eat", he answered and they started with their meal. Henry looked at his mother when he noticed her hand shaking while holding the knife and fork. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Go on and eat your food before it gets cold", she answered.

Regina hid inside her bedroom after that so Henry wouldn't see what's happening to her. Meanwhile, Henry is inside his room calling Emma. "I know. You have to come here. Something is happening to her and she won't tell me what. She locked herself inside her bedroom", he said on the phone. Regina sat on her bed and struggling to control herself. Suddenly, Fiona appeared in her room. She got up right away. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" she asked. Fiona looked at her and noticed her struggles. "It is happening, isn't it? I told you it has a price", she muttered. Regina frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked again. "Your power is too much for you. You can't handle it or rather your heart couldn't handle it. No matter how much evil deeds you did in the past, for some reason, there's still light in your heart and that is making you weak to wield the power within you", she answered. Regina scoffed. "So what you're trying to say is that I have to get rid of the light in my heart so I can be better", she said and Fiona smiled. "Exactly", she replied.

Her eyes turned red and Fiona got pinned against the wall. "You think you can come into my home and tell me what to do?" Regina said in a tone that's different from hers. Fiona started to struggle in breathing. "You are weak. All you do is hide behind your pixie dust and the little children you kidnapped but in reality, you're just nothing. You're just an ordinary mortal who stole her way to become a fairy", Regina said. For the first time, fear registered in Fiona's eyes. She has no idea how she found out about that part of her life. She's sure Regina wasn't even born when that happened. "You're right. Look how powerful you are. Soon, you will give in to your true nature and you will be the death of your family", she said. That angered Regina more. "I am not lying. I know you can feel it. Your will is getting weaker. The only thing that's preventing you from going back to the way you were, is your son who is about to open the door", she said. Henry opened the door and the Black Fairy tried to attack him. "No!" Regina yelled and she threw Fiona out of the window.

The attack only hit the door because Regina slammed it shut before Henry could open it fully. Henry finally got inside shocked from what happened. They both looked out the window but Fiona just escaped. "Are you okay?" Regina asked him and he nodded. She suddenly groaned. "Mom…I'm here. I'm here. Just stay with me", he said to calm her and it worked. She turned back to normal as she held his hand. "What does the fairy want?" he asked her. "…to get on my nerve", she answered. Emma arrived at the same time with Zelena and Gold. Regina and Henry are waiting by the fireplace. "She came here, the Black Fairy?" Zelena asked and Regina nodded. "Well, what does she wants?" she asked again. "Nothing…she just wants to piss me off, that's all", she answered. Henry went to Emma and hugged her. "You okay, kid?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Mom got her before she can do anything else", he answered. Regina's eyes turned red again. "We have something to tell you. It's about the power you have right now", Zelena said.

"What about it?" Regina asked.

"You didn't get it from the cave. You inherited it", she answered.

"What are you talking about? Mother didn't have this kind of power. Otherwise, she would've been a queen on her own", Regina said.

"What your sister was saying is true. You didn't inherit it from your mother. You inherit it from Cordelia", Gold said.

"Cordelia? She is a pure white witch", Regina disagreed.

"Yes, she was up until she performed a forbidden spell using the power of the Tree of Life and died because of it. That spell, however, worked. It worked on you", he explained.


	7. Chapter 7

Stunned by the news, Regina couldn't figure out how she would feel about it. She just sat on the couch and tried to absorb everything they're saying but it's like everything around her has been mute. She's too shock to even listen to them. "Regina, do you understand what we're saying?" Emma asked her and she just looked at her. "No. I don't", she answered. Then she got up and headed straight to the front door. "Where are you going?" Zelena asked her. Regina stopped and turned to them. "I want to speak to her", she simply answered then walked out. They all followed her but by the time they got through the door, she already poofed herself out of there. "Where is she going?" Emma asked them. "I might have an idea", Gold answered.

Regina appeared in the middle of the forest. She looked around her trying to find something when an arrow flew straight to her. She caught it with her left hand before it could hit her head. Robin came out of the bushes. "Regina? What are you doing here? I thought you're the Black Fairy", Robin asked her. Regina returned his arrow to him. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I am just looking for a tree that's all", she answered. Robin sighed. "The Tree of Life, you mean. They filled me in with the details", he said. He then held her hands. "Whatever is going on with you, I am here for you no matter what. Now, let's go find that tree", he said and that made her smile. There is no judgment in his eyes. He didn't push to make her tell if she's alright or not. He is just there for her through whatever she needs.

They searched the woods for the Tree of Life and it's not that long until they found it. "Is this the one?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yes", she answered. Robin looked at the tree and saw nothing special about it. "Tell me, what this tree actually does?" he asked. Regina waved her hand over it and it glittered. Robin looked stunned when he saw the true appearance of the tree. "It is said that the roots of magic is within this tree. Many had tried to destroy it, burn it, cut it down but none succeeded. It holds a great deal of power. It is a beacon", she answered with a smile on her face. Red rays of light are now coming out of her hands. "What now?" he asked again. Regina looked at him. "Now I will go to talk to my ancestor, the first witch", she answered as her eyes turned red.

Gold isn't there with her to help her perform the spell that will open up a portal back in time but she doesn't need him. The symbols appeared once again on her skin and it alarmed Robin a little but he chose to step back and let Regina do what she has to. Intense magic came out of her and she poured it towards the tree. A bright light shone everywhere that temporarily blinded Robin. Once he regained his sight, Regina is no longer there with him. He looked around him and she's just gone. The tree is still glowing. "I'll be waiting right here, Regina", he muttered.

Instead of appearing into the small village in the Enchanted Forest, Regina appeared in the middle of the woods right in front of the Tree of Life. It is quite different than the one in Storybrooke. The tree she's looking at is more vibrant, more alive. "Magnificent, isn't it? It is such a sight for anyone who will look at it", Cordelia suddenly said from behind her. She turned around to face her. "We need to talk", Regina said. Cordelia smiled at her like she already knew what she wants to talk to her about. "Go ahead and ask", she said. Regina inhaled deep. "Is it true? Did you do it?" she asked. At this point it is not clear what she's referring to but then again, there's no need to elaborate for Cordelia. She knew. "Yes, I'm afraid so", she answered honestly. Regina scoffed. "I looked up to you! You are such a heroine for all of us witches and when I found out we're family I was so proud! Then I found out everything was a lie. You turned yourself dark", Regina exclaimed.

"I did what I have to so you can all have the gift of magic", Cordelia said.

"…by performing the Condemning Ritual using the verba ex malo? Tell me how was that necessary? You condemned your entire bloodline. All of us turned out evil. My mother became the Queen of Hearts, my sister became the Wicked Witch and I became the Evil Queen who killed her own father. Where is the gift in that?" she asked.

"The war will kill the light magic in this world and I cannot stop it. I cannot stop the darkness. I asked the tree for help and it gave me the answer. Darkness cannot snuff out the light. Only light can snuff out light. But with that, only darkness can snuff out darkness. I have to do it to stop her but I wasn't strong enough. I have only broken the curse she casted on humans and that stopped the war. I used my last strength to make sure that someday, a witch will be born who is strong enough to handle the power and defeat her once and for all", Cordelia explained.

"…and by that you mean me? You passed down what you did on me. You know all this time, I thought my life is so screwed up because of the bad choices that I made but now I know the truth. I was condemned to be this way because of you. You screwed up my fate ten times over", Regina said.

"I'm sorry. This is too much of a burden to you but I have no choice. She will destroy this world if we will not do something. You can do something, Regina. You are way stronger than I can ever be. You've been knocked down many times yet here you are still standing. You can do this", she said. Regina looked at her for a second. She can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"How does she intend to snuff out the light?" she asked.

"The final battle…it is not clear but you will be in it. You will know what to do, my dear", she answered.

"Looks like I have no choice but to go through it", Regina muttered.

"I am so sorry for everything but know this. I have loved you before you were even born, Regina. You have the love of mine and all of us before you. We are here for you", Cordelia said. Then Regina opened her eyes and she's back in Storybrooke. Robin squeezed his eyes one more time after another blinding light. He saw Regina is back. "What happened? Have you talked to her?" he asked. Regina nodded. "Yes. I have. I think I know now what to do", she answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina and Robin went to her vault. He was a bit surprised to see all of her collections of books, potions, and hearts. "What are we doing here?" he asked her as she goes through her spell books. "I'm searching for something, just hold on", she answered. Then she found the books she's looking for. It's the same book she first got from her mother, the one that Gold gave Cora. She opened it and browsed through the pages until she found the one she's looking for. "This is it", she muttered. Robin went to her so he can see the what's in the page. "I don't understand the language. What does it say?" he asked. "It foretold the final battle. This will decide the fate of the world. I never paid attention to it before. Now I know what it's about", she answered. Robin looked at her. "You're going to fight in it, aren't you?" he asked and she nodded. "I have full confidence that you can beat that Black Fairy. We are all supporting you. You know that", he said but Regina shook her head. "I am not going to fight Fiona. I am going to fight Emma", she said.

Emma is inside Regina's house looking for anything that might give her an idea how to help her. Suddenly, Fiona showed up. "Nothing in there will help you", she said which startled Emma. "You have a thing for breaking and entering", she muttered in dismay. "Perhaps, I came here to help you though. I know about your problem regarding Regina", Fiona said. Emma frowned at her. "…and why do you want to help us?" she asked. Fiona smiled the way she always does. "…because she's a problem to me as well. I know how much that is to your advantage but I know as well that you will not sacrifice her well-being or everyone else's so you can defeat me", she answered. Emma knows she's right. Even though Regina can defeat the Black Fairy for sure, there is a great chance they'll lose Regina. "I am listening", Emma said. "You have great power in you, Savior. You possess white magic. Use it to eliminate the darkness in her and you will set her free", she said.

She thinks it through carefully. "I don't understand. If I do that, it might kill her", Emma said. Fiona walks closer to her. "Regina is getting weaker. What the first witch did is already consuming her. You think what the Resurrection Scroll did to her was bad enough? Wait until you actually see what she'll become once she fully embraced her true nature. You are the Savior, Emma. What does the Savior do? Save one life and let many perish or save everyone and sacrifice one life?" Fiona said. Emma looked at her seriously. "I don't do that. I can save them all", she said bravely. "…but you know you can't this time. What do you think Regina will do? She once wanted to die just to spare all of you. Think of all the people not only here in Storybrooke but everyone else around the world. Think of that and you will know what to do, Savior", she said and then disappeared.

Regina is now at the Main Street with Robin. Confused by everything, he held her hand. "You don't have to do this. We can find another way", he said to her. Regina smiled. "If there's only another way, I will take it", she said. Meanwhile in Gold's shop, Belle came running to her husband. "Rumple! Look at this", she said while holding a book. "It is a writing from the first witch. I found it in the library hidden. It says here that the final battle is between light and light", she said. Gold thinks for a second. "Light and light…that would be Emma and Regina", he muttered. Belle got confused. "Regina? She doesn't have light magic. She uses dark magic", she said but he shook his head. "No. Regina was born pure and innocent like everyone else. She's born with magic but she never learned how to use light magic because I was the one who taught her to use dark magic. Technically, she is light within", he explained. "…and Emma is the Savior. Light can only snuff out light. But that's impossible. They would never fight", she said. "…not without a push. That's why she's here. She can't snuff out light herself. We got it all wrong. She's not after the pixie dusts. She wanted Emma and Regina to kill each other", he said.

A single tear fell from Regina's eyes. She took out a dagger and put an enchantment on it. "What is that?" Robin asked. "…an insurance. Once the battle is over, you must do one thing for me", she answered and then gave him the dagger. "Kill me", she said. Robin frowned and tried to return the dagger but she declined. "I am not going to do that. I will not kill you", he refused. "You don't have a choice. What I'm about to do, there's no coming back from it. Just promise me you will do whatever it takes to protect everyone", she insisted. He looked into her eyes and nodded. "I promised to do whatever it takes to protect everyone", he agreed. Then she closed her eyes as the dark clouds started to cover the skies of Storybrooke. Her magic started circling her. She opened her eyes and they're now red. "It's time", she muttered.

Emma went back home to her parents conflicted. "What's the matter?" Snow asked her. "There's something I must do but I don't know if I can", she answered. Henry quietly eavesdropped from upstairs. "What is it?" David asked. "It's Regina. I have to stop her before she loses herself completely and destroy the world", she answered. Snow frowned. "Regina? I thought it wasn't her. Gold said it wasn't her", she said. "I thought so too but looked at what's happening. She is changing right in front of our eyes. What if Gold wanted this as well? Snuffing out light is in his favor too. She is the only one powerful enough here to cause havoc. Not even the Black Fairy can match her", Emma explained. Snow sat down shocked. "Is there no other way?" David asked again. Emma looked down. "What should I do?" she asked them both. Snow looked at her. "You are the Savior. Do what a Savior does", she answered. "No!" Henry exclaimed and then went downstairs. "You can't kill my mom. Don't you see it? It's what the Black Fairy wanted. She wants you to kill Mom so there'll be no one to stop her", he said. Emma went to him and touched his face. "I made that argument with her but what will happen next after she killed the Black Fairy? We're not even sure if she will. I don't like it either, kid", she said but it didn't convince Henry and he ran outside.

Back at the Main Street, Regina opened up her arms and formed a brewing storm. "Regina!" Emma called from behind her. She slowly turned around and faced Emma. She looked at Robin and then poofed him away from her. He reappeared at the side of the street beside the Charmings and Hook. Zelena arrived along with Henry which looks like he asked her for help. Gold and Belle came last. "I wonder, what took you so long, Miss Swan", Regina said. Emma readied herself. "Whatever you're trying to do, you have to stop it, Regina. This is not the way", she said. Regina looked up and then back to her. "I'm afraid there is no other way", she said. Emma's hands lighted up with white light. "Then, I'm gonna have to stop you", she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Fairy appeared beside Gold which didn't surprise him at all. "Now this is going to be a sight to behold", she said in delight. "I guess you would think that. You think this makes you powerful but you're not when you cannot do the work yourself. Regina was right. You never have the guts", he said and that destroyed the mood for Fiona. Emma attacked first but Regina easily deflected it. Emma focused more and tried to dig deep like the way Regina taught her. "Mom, stop!" Henry yelled but she's not listening to him. Regina did and in that moment of distraction, Emma hit her hard that she flew backwards. "You know what my son, this is just any other game. This is a game where I win both ways. Emma kills Regina, I win. Regina kills Emma, I win. You should try it sometime. It's fun and less hassle", Fiona said.

Regina got back up pissed about that last hit. The symbols started to come out of her skin as her anger grew strong but then she controlled herself. Soon the symbols faded. Snow frowned. "Hold on a sec. Did you see that? She held it back. She is not losing herself at all", she muttered. David saw it too. Hook looked at Fiona with Gold on the side. "Aye, that fairy put that thought in Emma's head", he said. Zelena looked down the ground analyzing the situation. "This is the plan. This is how she's going to achieve what she wanted. If either of them die, the Black Fairy wins", Zelena concluded. Then Emma attacked Regina once again and Regina countered it. Red and white light mixed in between the two witches. Regina's eyes glowed brighter as the symbols are showing again. She is once again losing her temper and then blasts Emma with more magic. She fell onto the ground back first. Regina still managed to control herself and returned herself to normal.

Snow stepped forward once she realized what's going on. "Emma! Stop it! This is all the Black Fairy's plan. She wanted the two of you to fight. Only light can snuff out light. If you kill each other, darkness will win", she exclaimed. It's like cold water has been splashed onto Emma's face. She looked at Regina and she saw that she knew that what's happening. Then Regina's hands started glowing in white light. Her light magic is coming out. "Regina, you have light magic in you. You are not the great evil", Emma muttered. She looked back at her. "Not yet, Miss Swan", she replied. Then she used her light magic on Emma. "Regina!" Zelena called out but it's too late. Once it's done, Regina is now totally glowing in white light all over. Emma is fine and conscious. "What did you do?" she asked her. Her eyes are teary. "I borrowed your magic. I needed it to ignite the spark of my light magic inside", she answered.

Fiona frowned. This part is not in her mind when she planned this. "What is happening?" she asked. Gold smiled. "Clever girl…she found a way around it. Looks like you're going to lose, Mother", he answered. Regina looked up to the storm and then raised her hands to the sky and released the light magic. The wind blew harshly as the storm came. "Regina, what are you doing?!" Emma asked. Regina looked at her and then smiled. "Light can only snuff out light but also only darkness can snuff out darkness", she answered. Emma got what she meant. "No…Regina, don't. This is not the way. You cannot do this! You worked so hard to be good. You cannot go back", Emma said. Tears fell from her eyes. "I know that but I have no choice. Cordelia started it but she's not strong enough to finish it. I am", she said and then let her light magic out of her. Her light magic is so strong that it breaks the storm in the sky.

Gold watched in awe until he finally realized the full extent of her plan. His face turned suddenly serious. Now, Regina is no more glowing in white light. She opened her arms as the wind circled her. " _I sinistram dona suus quae animae et cordis. Obscurent eum tenebrae et lux vacuum replendum locum occupabat. Ne aliquando hic et pura per noctem quasi innocentes cordis facti sunt nigri (I give what's left of my soul and my heart. Let the darkness and emptiness fill the space once occupied by light. Let this once pure and innocent heart become black as night)",_ Regina started reciting in verba ex malo. Belle stiffened as soon as she heard that language as well as Fiona. "Is that…" Belle muttered but was unable to finish the sentence. Gold nodded. "The verba ex malo, the words of evil", he answered. Black smoke came out of the ground and blended along with the wind as it circled Regina. Then her eyes once again turned red and the symbols came out of her skin. "Lux tenebras mundi huius imperare quondam iterum! (Let the darkness rule this world once again!)", Regina declared in a thunder-like voice that sent shivers down their spines.

Fiona now realized that her plan in snuffing out the light is a failure. Without Regina being light, light cannot be snuff out. "No!" she exclaimed in a frustrated and desperate voice that she attacked Regina with her magic. It didn't even reach her. She tried again but still nothing. "You caused it. You started it. You cast a spell on humans so they would declare war on us witches and in return lives had been killed. You did this. She had to condemned all of us just to stop you", Regina said to her recalling everything Cordelia said to her. Fiona smiled. "Yes and after all the sacrifices she made, it still wasn't enough to stop me. She's just as weak like everyone else in your family", she said trying to piss her off. "Oh but I am not like them. I am more", Regina said then she opened her palm and Fiona struggled to breathe. She tried to fight dirty and aimed to attack Henry instead but Robin saw it first and he used the dagger that Regina gave him on her.

Regina saw it and she looked shocked. That was intended for her. "You promised", she muttered. Robin looked at her. "I promised to do whatever it takes to save everyone", he reminded her. Then Gold took out his dagger and stabbed his mother on the back. That weakened the immortal and powerful fairy. "Regina! Now!" Gold yelled. She used her magic to make her fell on her knees. "You wanted power, don't you? Let's see how much you can take", she said to her and poured intense dark magic into her until she can't take it anymore and she exploded into dusts. The Black Fairy is finally done for. "It's done. It's over", Snow muttered in happiness. Zelena looked stunned. "No…I don't think it's over", she disagreed. They all looked at where she's looking. They saw Regina bent her neck from left to right and sighed. "Now, we can have some real fun", Regina said with a devilish smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Horror overtook the entire atmosphere in Storybrooke. The Black Fairy is gone but she's been replaced with someone far more dangerous. Emma stepped away from Regina for every step she takes towards her she grew weaker. The darkness in her is too much even for the Savior. Hook helped her get up right away. "Regina, listen to me. You can fight this. You are strong enough to fight this", Snow said trying to bring her back but she only laughed at her. "Look at you. Always stepping up as a hero. What makes you think I want to fight this? You know what. Instead of you wasting your energy with your hope speech, why don't you use it on thanking me for solving all your problems", Regina said. Her voice has no trace of any kindness at all. "That you do and the job is done, Regina", Gold suddenly said. She looked at him like she wanted to say something else but she couldn't. "You're right. The job is done. I'm going to find something else to keep myself busy then", she said and then disappeared.

They all can finally breathe. The Charmings went to Emma. "Are you okay?" David asked and she nodded. "Yeah for now. What was that?" she answered then asked back. "You can feel it too, can't you? It's the darkness in Regina. It's too much that it's radiating off her", Zelena answered. Emma nodded. "Yeah…it's like she's a walking darkness already. I can't go near her. It felt like I was running out of oxygen", Emma said. That worried everyone. "That's because her darkness is too much for your light. Remember, she borrowed some of your magic so she can ignite the light in her. You feel suffocated whenever she's around because your light became weak after that", Gold explained. "Then how are we going to solve this?" Robin muttered.

They all went to the apartment to figure things out. Emma is feeling much better now compared to earlier. Henry is completely depressed by what just happened to his mother while Gold is keeping to himself. "First thing is first. What was that language she spoke earlier?" Snow asked. No one has explained things to them since it all started. "It is called verba ex malo or the words of evil. It is a forbidden language and is considered as dead. You cannot find any more of it in the books because it was banned to be printed. I only saw one recordings of it back in the Enchanted Forest", Belle answered. Emma listened carefully. "I thought that language is a myth like the Tree of Life. It was said that whoever speaks those words immediately hands their souls and hearts to darkness", Zelena added. "What did Regina say earlier? Do you guys know?" Robin asked. Belle and Zelena shook their heads. "I give what's left of my soul and my heart. Let the darkness and emptiness fill the space once occupied by light. Let this once pure and innocent heart become black as night. That's what she said earlier", Gold answered.

They all looked at him and it didn't surprise them to know that the Dark One knew that language. "Only darkness can snuff out darkness…she turned herself completely dark so she can defeat the Black Fairy", Emma muttered as she buried her head on her hands. "Cordelia, the first witch, intended to do the same back then but she's not as strong as Regina. She's never been dark before. Her heart was pure white. So instead, she used her powers to remove Fiona's spell on humans and used her remaining strength on passing down the Condemning Ritual to her descendant because she knew that my mother will return one day", Gold explained. Silence filled the room until Zelena broke it. "So Regina was able to fully embrace that spell thru giving up all her light, is that it?" she asked and Gold nodded. "Well then, all we need to do is give her back her light then problem solve, right?" she suggested. Emma and the others thought that was a good idea. "It's not as easy as it sounded. Her light has been distributed into the world. How are we going to get it back?" Gold asked. Emma got up. "We are going to work for it no matter how hard it's going to be. We're bringing her back", she said.

Regina appeared right in front of the Tree of Life. She looks at it the way she does before but something is now different. Her eyes are different, obviously the color is but that's not it. It's the emotion. It seems empty. "Why did you do it?" Tinkerbell asked her. She turned to see her. "You have worked hard to change and be good but you threw it all away", she said. Regina smirked a little. "You're making it sound like I have a choice", she answered in a cold voice. "Everyone's got a choice, Regina. I saw you back there. I saw the way you looked at the Dark One and to your son. I don't think you're the evil as you cracked up to be", Tink said. That interests Regina. "You're right. I'm not evil, fairy", she said with a smile and that made Tinkerbell smile too. "I am the great evil", she said.

"No", Tinkerbell muttered.

"Oh yes…quite a shock, isn't it? We all went am I or am I not? Then one said not and then yes and then not when it will all comes to I am. Fear not, old friend. I am not here to kill you or anyone else", Regina said.

"Really? Then what's your next move?" she asked her. Regina smiled.

"What a queen does…rule", she answered and then turned to the tree. She opened her palm and used her magic on it.

"What are you doing?" Tinkerbell asked in panic.

"You think I killed the Black Fairy because I want to prevent the darkness from taking over the world? I am not a martyr, dear. I killed her because she's the main reason why my fate got all screwed up and she's too cocky that it's annoying me. I am simply doing what I'm destined to do", she answered.

A blinding light came out of the tree and once it's over Tinkerbell opened her eyes and saw that the tree is no longer glowing and glittering in white light. The tree turned dark and dim and there's something about its presence that is haunting even the fairy couldn't bear to look at it for too long. "What did you do it?" she asked Regina in shock. Regina however is impressed by her work. She looked at it with a big smile on her face. "This tree is the center of all the magic in the world, not only this world but all the realms. It's the center of life. Why do you think infants are born pure and innocent?" she answered then asked Tink back. They looked in each other's eyes for a second before Tinkerbell realized what she has really done. She slowly shook her head. "No…Regina…you didn't. You altered everyone's fate", she muttered. "Not everyone…only those who got the purest of hearts", she corrected as she winked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sun has been covered by the dark clouds in the sky. The people of Storybrooke came out of their homes and went out to the streets. Belle held Gold's arm in fear. "What is that?" she asked. Gold looked at it carefully. "Regina…what are you doing?" he muttered. The Charming family saw the brewing darkness in the sky. Zelena's eyes reflected the fear in everyone. They all saw Tinkerbell running towards them. She stopped in front of Emma and her parents. "What happened?" Emma asked. Tinkerbell is still catching her breath. "It's Regina. She used her power to corrupt the Tree of Life. It has now turned dark", she answered. Snow and David frowned confused by what that means but Zelena and Gold know exactly what that means. They looked at each other. Emma looked at them. "What is it?" she asked them. Zelena looked at her. "She just shifted the balance of the world", she answered.

Regina is now at the wishing well in the woods. She stood beside it and then poured her dark magic into the well. " _I dicitur ad te. Me gratia tua maxima potestate. Venite dici terram hanc (I called to thee. Grace me with your unlimited power. Let us claim this land)_ ", she recited. The once purple smoke of magic now became black. It formed a large cloud like a curse and it quickly spreads. She smiled as her work is doing exactly what she wanted. She then disappeared and reappeared in the street right in front of the people of Storybrooke. They all gasped once she arrived. She is no longer the mayor they knew. Her black leather dress suited her perfectly. Her hair is done well and her eyes are piercing red. "You've been busy, Your Majesty", Gold said once he noticed what she's become. She smiled at him and walked towards him. "Oh my dear master…you know me very well", she teased. She looked at Belle with a bit of disgust and then they all felt the black clouds coming their way.

"What have you done, Regina?" Zelena asked her sister.

"Isn't this what you always wanted? Finally, villains will win. No more heroes. There's no light remaining for the next generation or the generations to come. I don't need to snuff out the light in order to win. All I need to do is tilt the scale in another direction", she answered.

"What is she talking about?" Snow asked Tinkerbell quietly.

"You'll soon find out, my dear Snow. Just watch closely on your new born son", Regina answered as soon as she heard her.

"Neal? What did you do to him?" Snow asked in panic but Regina didn't answer her anymore.

The black cloud hit the town and as soon as it cleared out Regina is nowhere to be found. They consulted the fairies about their new problem. It is unclear what Regina did. Tinkerbell explained what she saw her did to the tree. The Blue Fairy sits quietly as she ponders on it. Everyone is waiting for her. "The darkness finally wins", she muttered. It alarmed everyone. "The tree is the beacon of purity and goodness in the world. It is the heart of light magic. It can never be destroyed but it can be corrupted", she explained. Tink, Zelena, and Gold know that. "What exactly did she do? What does she mean to watch closely on my baby?" Snow asked. Blue sighed. "All children are born innocent and pure because of the tree. It influenced the nature of every being in this world. If the tree turns dark…" Blue answered and then looked at Emma. "…so is everyone pure", Emma continued and Blue nodded.

She took out a very old book that only fairies are allowed to see. "The Condemning Ritual doesn't just condemn an entire bloodline to darkness but it also sells their souls to it. Regina has a very good intention in turning herself completely dark but she knew she's not going to be able to hold it under her control for long. Eventually, darkness will overtake her. It's too strong especially for someone who once filled with darkness inside", Blue explained. They all listened carefully especially Zelena. "Darkness always wanted one thing, to win over light. It can be by snuffing out light completely or ruling over the world. In Regina's case, ruling is what she knows best. By turning the tree dark she doesn't have to do anything else to turn everyone. The tree will do the work for her", she added.

"Hold on, so she is going to turn everyone evil?" Hook asked.

"Not everyone…those who are pure and innocent, without trace of darkness in them", Tinkerbell answered.

"Newborns, children, even some adults too", Zelena added. Snow looks like she's been smashed with something hard on her head once she fully realized what Regina meant earlier.

"So my baby…she altered his nature", she muttered. David held his wife to comfort her.

"Will it affect us? Henry?" Emma asked.

"No. You are the Savior. Your heart is strong and so Henry's. The heart of the truest believer is pretty impossible to corrupt so you are safe. Aside from the two of you, all of us might not be affected. We are pretty much in grey", Gold answered.

Blue continued to flip the pages of the book with the help of Belle. She seemed to understand some of the fairy language. "We found it", Belle suddenly exclaimed. They all turned their attention to her. "We know how to give her back her light. It is quite simple too. It's just like breaking a curse", Belle added. Emma looked at Henry. "True love's kiss", she muttered. Gold scoffed. "I hate to break the excitement but in order for that kiss to work she has to believe in love. The problem is Regina has become way worse than she was as the Evil Queen. She killed the person she loved most back then to cast a curse, love now doesn't mean a thing to her", he said. Robin frowned. "I don't believe that. If that's true, she could've taken our lives already. She knows we'll try to stop her", he said. Henry nodded. "That's true. I know my mom. I saw her back there when she became evil. I can still see her and that means there's still hope to get her back. We will get my mother back", he said confidently.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside Regina's office, Robin came in searching for something. He's initially looking for her but then he realized that she's not going to be in her office so he is now in search for anything that might help them get to her and believe in love. "For a thief, you're not that good", Regina's voice suddenly rang throughout the room. He looked around and found no presence of her. Then the appearance of the room changed into a room filled with mirrors. Regina is now standing in front of Robin. He looked stunned at her office's new look. "Looking for something?" she asked curiously. "I was looking for you. I didn't think you'll be here though", he answered honestly. She smiled and then went closer to him. "That's very sweet of you but as you can see I'm doing just fine on my own", she said and then waved her hand.

The mirrors revealed every realm there is. Robin got shocked to see all of it in one room. Regina touched one mirror and it showed Robin his son Roland. "Such a lovely boy, you must love him dearly", she muttered. He watched her ran her fingers on the mirror with affection. Her eyes are like searching for something inside her but she couldn't find it. "You are trying to tap into it, aren't you?" Robin muttered. She stopped touching the mirror. "You are searching for emotions in your heart", he added. She looked at him and the coldness in her eyes vanished for a moment. "You are very observant for a thief", she muttered as the coldness returned. "You don't have to do this. The more you dive into the darkness the further you'll get away from love", he said trying to persuade her. "Spending that much time with the Charmings will do that to you. Unfortunately, I have no control over my impulses", she said.

She moved around running her fingers on the mirrors. The scene changed and it showed the apartment of Snow with everyone in it brainstorming on how to help her. "You are watching everyone", Robin muttered. Regina now looked empty as she stared at them. "Of course, I am watching you. It's fascinating how everyone would come together in time like this. It's somewhat interesting", she said. Her eyes fixated on Henry. "What's wrong? Please Regina, tell me", he pleaded. She didn't take her eyes off him. "I know I love him so much. I know that but I can't feel a single drop of it. I can't even remember how it felt like. I just know it", she answered in a cold voice. Robin feels so much empathy for her. Her emotions are so buried deep within that she cannot even reach it. "Then why do horrible things? What does altering fates gives you?" he asked referring to what she did with the Tree of Life. "I cannot help it. I got all these things running in my head, evil things and whenever I can see opportunities to execute them, my impulses just shot right up. That is what I have become, Robin. I returned to being the Evil Queen only ten times worse", she answered.

Robin walked closer to her and then held her hands which surprised the queen. She looked at him as he stared into her soul. He's looking right through her. "I know who you are, Regina. You are not the Evil Queen. You are Regina Mills. You are my queen, the love of my life. I know who you are even though you yourself have forgotten it", he said and in that moment an unexpected thing happened, a single tear fell from her eyes. It even shocked Regina that she's able to do that. But her evil instinct kicked in right away. "You're talking too much, thief. I think they need you there to add more to their hope speech party", she said and then poofed him out of her office. Robin appeared outside of Snow's apartment in surprised while Regina is watching him through her mirror.

He went inside the apartment and found books and other old pages scattered all over the place. "Good, you're here. We need you", Tinkerbell said. He frowned. Everyone's busy. "What did you find?" he asked. Hook handed him a page. "It's some sort of ingredients for a powerful potion to change back the tree", he answered. He looked at it and studied it. "I thought we're working on helping Regina", Robin said in confusion. Gold stood beside him but didn't say anything. "We know that but right now we need to help the others first. Her spell is already starting to take its effect", David said. Then he remembered Regina's mirrors. They showed the other realms at present moment. All he saw was chaos. "She's watching everything, isn't she?" Gold whispered to him. He looked at him and nodded. "This isn't going to work. She's not going to let this happen", Gold said. Robin turned his attention to Gold. "What should we do then?" he asked. Gold looked back at him. "We need to stick to the original plan, save Regina", he answered.

The two unconventional pair teamed up and went inside Regina's vault. "What are we doing here?" Robin asked. They found Belle inside surrounded by books and potion ingredients. "This is the only place that Regina couldn't spy on with her mirrors. She put the protection spell herself", Gold answered. Belle handed her husband a piece of paper. "It's done. All it needs is your magic", she said. Gold smiled at her. "Thanks Belle. Now you need to get out of here. Things might get unpredictable. Go to the shop. You'll be safe there", he said and she agreed and left. "What is that?" Robin asked again. Gold turned to him. "This is our only hope to save Regina", he answered. Robin stepped back as Gold took out his dagger getting ready to perform a spell when the paper disappeared from his hand. He quickly turned around and saw Zelena. "You think you can do this without me?" she asked. Gold rolled his eyes. "Alright. Now give me that so we can get this over with", he answered and she obeyed.

Gold started with the spell. Zelena pulled Robin back because he's standing too close. "What spell is that?" he asked Zelena. She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I didn't look. When it comes to finding another way, he is your guy", she answered casually. Robin chose to agree. White light appeared from the wall that it forced them to close their eyes except for Gold. Anticipation is in his eyes. Once the light disappeared, they all got a good look at the result of the spell. "Who is that?" Robin asked. Zelena froze as soon as she saw who it is. "No…" she muttered. Gold smiled. "Good to see you again…Cora", he greeted.


	13. Chapter 13

Cora smiled back at Gold like an old friend seeing each other again. Then she suddenly chokes him. "How dare you summon me? You are the reason why I'm dead", she exclaimed angrily. Gold tried to speak while struggling to breathe. "It's Regina. She needs you", he said and that snapped her out of her anger. She let him go. "What do you mean? What about her?" she asked curiously. Gold got back up. "Why don't you ask your other daughter?" he suggested as he pointed out to Zelena. That shocked Cora as she turned her eyes on her who is beaming with tears. "Zelena?" Cora muttered in surprise. Zelena frowned. "You know my name?" she asked her. Cora smiled. "I do. Of course, I do. I used to watch you back in Oz when it's still easy to get there until I got my hands full and things started happening", she answered. Robin and Gold let the two talk. "You watched me? Why didn't you get me from that hell-hole? Do you know what it was like to grow up there?" Zelena bombarded her questions after questions. "I'm so sorry. I was selfish. I felt that I have to let you go so I can survive, so I can achieve my dreams. I've done a lot of terrible things not only to you but also to your sister. There's nothing I can do to change that but all I can do is try to earn your forgiveness", she apologized which touched her heart.

Gold interrupted the reunion. "I hate to break it but it's time to do something about your youngest daughter Cora. Apparently, the Condemning Ritual fell on her and she embraced it fully in order to destroy the Black Fairy", he said. Cora got shocked one more time which doesn't happen very often. "I thought we already made a deal about it. You promised me she'll be protected from any dark spells", she muttered in her frustrations while reminding her former lover about a certain deal they made. "…and I honored that deal. It looks like the first witch's spell is far stronger than the Dark One's. It's not my fault", he said in his defense. Cora waved her hand and she produced another spell book. "Zelena", she called and she obliged. "Put your hand on this", she said to her eldest. She frowned. "This is blank", she said. Cora smiled. "It's a protection spell. You can unlock it. My magic is still a bit shaken from crossing over to the world of the living but your magic is strong enough", she explained. Zelena nodded and concentrated. Slowly the letters appeared on the book. Zelena smiled at her success. "Good work, my darling. Good work", Cora said and that made her happier. "Why is it that I am feeling waves of darkness in the air?" Cora asked as she looks around.

"It's Regina. She turned the Tree of Life dark", Robin answered.

"No. She's not that powerful", Cora muttered.

"Oh, she is now, dearie…do you know she speaks the verba ex malo?" Gold said.

"No, I didn't know that", she said and then sighed. "Well then, it seems like Regina has done enough damage in less time", she muttered.

"What shall we do?" Robin asked desperate for answer and solution.

"First we need to neutralize the tree. We're not going to kill it just neutralize it. Put it in equal balance, not light and not dark. It is feeding her more power as days go by. She's becoming more and more powerful and we won't be able to deal with her if she stays like that. Once we've done that, then we work to bring my daughter back", she answered.

"Any ideas how we're going to do all that?" Zelena asked.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll show you everything", she answered.

Emma and her family went to the Tree of Life in the middle of the woods. "We found it", Snow muttered like she's surprise that it's not cloaked with protection spell. However, Tinkerbell is certainly curious why it's not covered in protection spell. Emma took out the page that contains the spell. "You can do this, Emma", Hook said for boost of confidence. They smiled at each other. "I hope so as long as Blue was right", she muttered. She took a glance one more time at the page before returning it inside her pocket. She closed her eyes and concentrates. Her hands glowed in white light and then she pointed them towards the tree. Slowly the tree is getting lighter and lighter…until a wave of darkness hits Emma and she fell on the ground. The tree remained dark. Hook and David rushed to help her get back up. "What happened?" David asked. Emma looked at the tree. "It didn't work. The darkness is just too much", she answered. Tinkerbell shook her head. "No…something is not right. It's all too easy", she muttered. "What do you mean?" Snow asked. "We got here without any troubles. We are dealing with the Evil Queen. It's Regina. Do you think she'll just leave the tree like this in an open?" she answered.

That got everyone thinking. Emma finally figured it out. "It's all a trap", she muttered. Regina's laughter rang throughout the forest. She then glided into the scene in such royal elegance that only a queen can carry. "The little fairy is very smart", she greeted in delight. "You want all of this to happen, why?" David asked while pointing his sword at her. It didn't threaten her at all. Instead, it amuses her. "Calm your hearts down. No one is going to die tonight unless you force my hand. I let you all be here so I can get what I want", she answered with a smile. "…and what would that be?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her maintaining her smile. "The Savior's magic of course", she answered simply. That stunned everyone. They didn't see that one coming.

Hook and David stepped forward positioning themselves to protect Emma. "We're not going to let that happen", Hook said. Regina chuckled at that. "Sure you won't. Good thing I don't need your permission. It's already done", Regina said happily. They all looked at Emma. "No. That's not possible", she said. Regina's face turned serious. "Then why don't you try and use it now, if you still can", she challenged. Emma opened her palm and nothing came out, no white light or anything. "That's not possible. No one can snatch the Savior's magic", Tinkerbell muttered. "If I were you, I'd re-evaluate my definition of possible. The moment you used your magic on the tree, my magic is already absorbing yours. It's a simple spell but very effective. Now, there's no more use for a Savior, nothing special about you now. Enjoy your new life as a mortal", Regina said and then laughed at her victory and then disappeared leaving everyone shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours after Emma and her parents failed to return the tree to its former nature, Cora arrived along with Zelena, Gold, and Robin. Zelena stepped in front and readied her hand to do magic when Cora stopped her. "What?" she asked. Cora stared at the tree. "Something's not right with it", she muttered. Gold, who is standing in the background, walked beside Cora. "…because something is truly not right with it. I just got a text from Belle", he said. Cora looked at him. "Text?" she asked then he recalled that she's not familiar with all the technology of the Land Without Magic. "It's another form of magic, human style", he explained and she rolled her eyes. "The Savior lost her power trying to revive the tree. Apparently, Regina casted a spell on this tree that whoever would attempt to use their magic on it will lose theirs and will be transferred to her", he said.

Cora waved her hand over the tree feeling the magic on it. "Clever girl, that way she doesn't have to guard the tree. It's doing the work for her", she muttered in awe. Robin joined them. "So how are we going to neutralize it now that none of you can use magic on it?" he asked. Zelena looked at Gold and Cora for answer. "One thing about spells, thief, they can always be broken if you know what spells were used", Cora answered as she waved her hand on the tree slowly this time. She is figuring out what spell Regina casted on it. They waited patiently for her. Then she pulled back her hand. "I got it but I can't break it on my own", Cora said while looking at Gold. He knows what she means. He nodded at her. Then he took out his dagger and together with Cora they used their magic on the tree. It didn't take long before they saw a wave of red light vanished from it. "There, it's gone", Gold said. Robin took out a vial of potion from his pocket. "Here", he said handing it over to Zelena. She poured the potion over the tree's roots and it glowed. "Ready?" Cora asked her and she nodded. Altogether, Gold, Cora, and Zelena used their magic to neutralize the Tree of Life. In a matter of seconds, the tree's color lightened up but not too light for it to be white. "We did it", Zelena muttered in delight. "That we did. Now, let's go find your sister", Cora said.

Regina is in the clock tower harboring powerful magic in her hands. Her magic is coming off of her because she's using it too intensely. It's like a steam around her only it's black. Then suddenly Gold appeared along with Cora, Zelena, and Robin. She ignored them. She's totally occupied by whatever she's doing. "What is she doing? It's like she doesn't care we're even here", Zelena asked. Gold observed what he's seeing. A large amount of light magic is coming off her hands and she's pouring it into a large crystal which is floating in mid air. The crystal, on the other hand, looks like drawing black light from underground. Then he finally got it. "What is it?" Cora asked once she saw his reaction. "She's using the Savior's magic to get what she really wanted all along", he answered. Zelena frowned. "She wanted for darkness to win. She already succeeded with that. What more could she possibly want?" she asked. Gold turned to her. "Did you see that crystal? It's draining Storybrooke of magic. This whole town is made up of a very powerful dark magic from the dark curse, so powerful that it transported an entire population from realm to realm. She stole Emma's magic so she can power up the crystal. She's taking the core of this town", he answered.

"What's that mean?" Robin asked.

"It means, we're all going to die and in my case…again", Cora answered.

"No. She wouldn't do that. Her son is in this town. She's not going to sacrifice his life", he said.

"I admire your faith in her but I'm afraid you met a different version of Regina, thief. This is the Evil Queen everyone feared in the Enchanted Forest only she's more evil than before", Gold said.

"Yeah? And who molded her into being one anyway?" Robin asked him sarcastically. That shut him up. He knows it's his fault for pushing Regina into her limits back then so he can have her cast the curse for him.

"Okay. This is not the time to argue about that. Right now, we have a bigger problem. How are we going to stop that?" Zelena interrupted.

"I don't know. It's too strong. Even with all of our powers combined, I don't think it will do any damage", Cora said.

"We can certainly try", Zelena muttered.

The two looked at each other and smiled. They tried to interrupt Regina by using their magic on the crystal but it didn't work. The two looked disappointed despite already expecting the result. "There's no stopping it now. You might have been able to neutralize my tree but you cannot neutralize this one", Regina said coldly. Her voice is being echoed by something darker which makes it more shivering to hear. "Listen to me, if you do this, this whole town will cease to exist and everyone in it. Do you understand that? Storybrooke will be gone for good and everyone you love will die, including your son. Remember him? Henry?" Gold tried to reason with her. Henry's name snapped her out of the moment and looked at them. She's surprised to see her mother with Zelena. "Mother", she muttered. Cora smiled at her. The ending of her life back then was sudden and she never got a chance to say goodbye to her. "Regina, my darling, don't do this. I know you don't want to hurt your friends, your son, your family. Let's end this", Cora said trying to appeal to her daughter. For a moment there, it seems like it's getting through her before her evil side kicks in and started laughing. She then looked at Gold. "You brought my mother back from the dead for help? That is something a Dark One rarely do", she said.

The ground suddenly shakes. It is already starting. Zelena became light headed. Robin held her steady. "What is going on?" she asked. "It's affecting everyone with magic", Cora answered. "Is this what you want, Regina? You already killed your father for revenge, for darkness. Now you want to kill your family for the same thing?" Gold asked her. Her face turned serious. "Oh, get off your high horse, Rumple. I did it because you wanted me to do it. You manipulated me so you can get what you want. If you're worried about everyone, don't be. This won't kill them because this is not for their destruction", she answered. Gold frowned. "Then whose this for?" he asked. Regina smiled. "The only people who could stand in my way, the gods of course", she answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Storybrooke is suddenly bombarded with earthquakes. The people started panicking as they seek shelter. The fairies opened their home for them as they cast a protection spell around it. Emma and the others helped them get to it safely. "Any idea what's causing this?" Hook asked Tinkerbell. She looked at the clock tower. "I have a pretty good idea", she answered. Emma looked around her and reality finally hit her. She doesn't have any magic to help everyone and be the Savior. She stopped moving and stood there as the people passed her by. "Emma!" Snow called snapping her out of her thoughts. "Come on, we have to help our people", she said. Emma looked at her. "How am I going to do that? I am not the Savior anymore. I don't have any magic. It's just like what Regina said. There's no use for me anymore. There's nothing special about me anymore. I am no longer a Savior", she said to her mother. Snow felt her pain. "Emma, that's not true. You never needed your magic before to save people. You saved Ella and her daughter and a lot of people without magic. You saved Henry from dying not by magic but by your love and in doing so saving all of us. Magic didn't make you a Savior. It's your heart. Our people need us, Emma. They need their Savior", she said.

Back in the clock tower, Regina is still using Emma's magic to execute her plans. "Even with all the power in the world, Regina. You cannot defeat the Olympian Gods", Cora said to her daughter. "Who said I wanted to defeat them? I know I cannot do that by myself. Once this is over, I will have all the power I needed to separate us from them. They will have no more control over our world or any other realms. Darkness will cloud everything. People will lose hope, give up their faith. That's all I need", Regina said. Robin frowned. "I don't understand. How will that be the gods' destruction?" he asked. Zelena thought to herself for a second. "Their beliefs…the people's beliefs. Once the people lose faith in them, it will weaken the gods. That will destroy them", she muttered and Regina smiled. "You are really a brilliant witch, sister. You see? I don't even need to fight anyone", she said to compliment her. "…and what about Storybrooke? This town will perish", Cora asked. Regina turned to her. "It will not. Trust me, Mother", she answered.

The sun was about to shine when the sky was covered with black clouds which kept the entire world and every realms dark. The wind blew coldly as the earthquakes stopped. Silence filled the space everywhere as they watched the world became dark and cold. "What is happening?" Henry asked in fear. Emma hugged her son right away to comfort him. Blue's eyes are filled with fear. "This is not possible", she muttered. Regina started laughing as soon as her spell was over. She grabbed the crystal and stared at it in full fascination. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she muttered as she turned the crystal left and right. It's as black as night. "Now what?" Zelena asked. Regina looked at her sister. "Now is the time for the fun part. Let me show you", she answered and she poofed all of them out of the clock tower and into the Main Street. The people gasped when they all appeared in the middle of the road. "Gold, what's going on?" David asked. He turned to them. "Something none of us are ready for", he answered.

Regina crushed the crystal with her bare hands and the dark magic that she took from the core of the town floated into the air. She then used her magic to control it and then ascended it into the sky. " _Magnitudo tua crevit, magis in hoc mundo est! (Your dominion in this world is no more!)_ " Regina declared as the dark magic formed the darkest cloud ever. It covered the entire sky which was seen not only in Storybrooke but throughout the Land Without Magic and all the realms that ever existed. A wave of dark magic strikes everyone. Suddenly, a feeling of hopelessness and sorrow is all everyone can feel including the heroes. Gold looked at everyone as their eyes turned hopeless even Belle. "It's part of the spell. The spell created their loss of belief", he muttered. Cora has seen it too. "We're not going to win now. This is over. We're doomed", Robin said which surprised Zelena. He's always been the optimistic one. The spell hit him too. It hit everyone except the ones with magic. Despite losing hers, Emma was not affected by the spell as well. "Mom, Dad, are you alright?" she asked. Snow looked at her. "We lost", she said sadly. "We are a failure as leaders of our kingdom", David added.

Gold turned to Regina who is now working on regaining her strength. That spell took a big toll on her. "You sacrificed your light to save everyone and ended up being the worst", he said to her. Regina looked back at her teacher. "Isn't this what you always wanted, teacher? For the villains to win? We won and soon no one will be able to stop us. No more heroes. No more gods. I just did what you can never do and all the Dark Ones before you", she said. He shook his head. "No. This is not how I wanted it. How did you get like this?" he asked. Regina smiled at him. "I met you, Rumplestiltskin. All I wanted back then was to be free. But you taught me how to be evil instead. Do you remember what you told me back then? I was the food at the feast. The darkness has tasted me and it like how I tasted. It wanted to finish the meal. Well dearie, it already has. You should be proud", she answered. Regret filled his eyes. His own work is being reflected back to him. The product of his doing. "You're right. I caused all of this. I manipulated you so you will cast the curse for me. I was selfish but you're the one who showed me that villains can change for the better. I saw how you managed to turn yourself around because of your son no matter how hard it was for you to fight your instincts. I started following your path to redemption. Don't throw it all away", he pleaded. Regina scoffed. "A little late for that don't you think?" she replied. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Enjoy the new world", Regina said before disappearing.

They looked around and watched the people mourn at something they don't know. Even Henry is down and depressed as he joins his grandparents at the side of the street dwelling in their sadness. "What should we do now? This can't go on forever", Tinkerbell asked but no one answered her. She then turned to Gold. "You're the Dark One. You always got a plan. What should we do?" she asked him but he doesn't have the answer. "We stick to the original plan. We need to give Regina back her light", Cora answered. Zelena looked at her mother. "Didn't you see what just happened? It's too late", she said. Cora shook her head. "No", she disagreed and then looked at Gold. He got what she means. "No? How can you say that?" Emma asked as she starts to lose faith as well. "…because we're still alive. Regina could've killed all of us and destroyed this town but she didn't. She didn't because she still care somehow which means…" he answered. Zelena smiled. "My sister is still in there somewhere", she continued.


	16. Chapter 16

The team formed by both heroes and villains settled inside the fairies' house. The unlikely team brainstormed on how they're going to save Regina and save the world. They can no longer get any help from the Charmings, or Hook, or even Robin. Not even Belle can help them because of the spell casted by Regina. Emma did the research on the old books of the fairies while Cora, Gold, Zelena and the fairies combined their knowledge about magic. "This town was supposed to disappear because of what she did but it didn't. How was that possible?" Zelena asked. Regina took the core magic which the town was built in but the town is still standing. "A protection spell. I am betting she used the Tree of Life to make it work. No one and nothing can destroy it, not even the dark magic which made this town. She could've tethered the town to the tree's power. That's how it survived and all of us for that matter", Blue answered. They all accepted her theory.

Emma anxiously flipped through the pages of the book. "Careful, they are way older than you and I", Tinkerbell said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry. I just wanted this to be over", Emma apologized and then sighed. "We all do but getting hot tempered is not going to solve anything", Tink said. Cora checked her magic on her hand. "Good thing the spell didn't suck our magic too", she muttered. Blue looked at her. She seemed uncomfortable being around the Queen of Hearts, the Wicked Witch and the Dark One. No one can blame her. It's not every day the Blue Fairy gets to hang out with them. "Her light magic has been scattered into the world. How are we going to get it when darkness just devoured everything?" Zelena asked. Gold stared at his dagger as he flipped it around. "There is one way I can think of. Her light didn't just vanish into oblivion. When it was scattered, it was distributed. It was absorbed by everyone, by everything", he answered. Zelena paid attention. "You mean, it is still present around us?" Blue asked and he nodded. "If there's one thing this whole dilemma has taught me that is light can only snuff out light. The darkness that Regina unleashed into the world doesn't snuff out the light that she gave up", he answered.

Emma heard what they were saying and she remembered something. She immediately flipped the pages backwards looking for something she already passed by before. "I know how", she said once she found it. She went to them to show the book. "I thought this is not going to work because I thought we need to create a new light for her but since you said her light is still out there this might work", she explained. They looked at the content of the page. "This is brilliant. This will work. We can collect the light that she lost and gave it back to her", Zelena muttered after she read it. "Yeah but there's only one catch, this has to be performed by her parents", Blue said. Emma and Zelena frowned. "What's wrong with that? The Dark One was able to bring her mother. He can do the same for Prince Henry", Tinkerbell said. Gold sighed. "In order to do this spell both has to be a magic user. Prince Henry was an ordinary mortal. He's not going to be able to perform this spell", he explained. That dragged the mood of everyone in the room.

Emma took a seat feeling defeated. She thought they made a breakthrough. Meanwhile, Cora stared at the book thinking of something. She closed her eyes for a while debating with herself in her head. Then she made up her mind and opened her eyes. "This spell is going to work", she suddenly said and everyone looked at her. "What are you talking about? He just said that it won't work because her father was not like us", Zelena asked her mother. Cora breathes in deep. "No, my dear. Regina's father is definitely a magic user like us and a powerful one too I might add", Cora answered. That confused everyone. Then suddenly, she turned her eyes to Gold. Zelena looked between her and him and got the point. "Oh, come on…you've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed once she realized what her mother meant. Emma didn't get it. "What's going on?" she asked. Soon the Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell got it too. Gold looked at Cora in shock and total disbelief. "No…" he muttered as he shook his head. "Why are you all like that?" Emma asked again. "Yes", Cora said to him. "You're Regina's father", she revealed.

It's like the air got sucked out of the room as the truth has been revealed. No one saw that coming in the midst of all their problems. "How?" he asked. Cora sighed. "We made a deal, remember? You said you wanted my first born child", she answered and he nodded. "…and I thought it was Regina", he recalled. "Yes. Then you found Zelena but still you chose Regina to cast your curse", she said. Gold chuckled. "I chose her because she's already on the path and I already foreseen it. My gift of foresight told me she's the one to cast the curse", he explained. "That's right. Of course, you've foreseen it. You changed our deal, Rumple. You said that I should give you 'our' first born child", she explained. That silenced him as he recalls that part of their deal. "Why do you think I let you be her teacher? I know that looking glass came from you on the day of her wedding. I know you've been teaching her, grooming her for your curse. I let you poisoned her mind with thoughts of revenge and darkness. I let that all to happen to honor our deal", she added. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked.

"Would it make a difference? You're still going to have her cast your curse. You wanted it so badly you'd do anything. If I told you about it, you'll change towards her. Her perspective will change as well. She wouldn't have sacrificed Henry's heart because the thing she would love the most is going to be you", Cora answered.

"…and I wouldn't let that happen", he muttered.

"Yes. It could only end in two things: you dying or her. Either way, it's going to be tragic that I couldn't bear even the thought of it. That's why I didn't say anything to anyone until now", she said. Gold buried his head with his hands.

"So Gold is Regina's birth father…which means, she is Neal's half sister and that makes her, Henry's aunt?" Emma started analyzing the family tree. She then shook her head. "This is all twisted upside down", she said.

"Tell me about it", Zelena second to her as she leaned back to her chair.

"I know it's messy but we need to get over it right now. We have what we needed. I am here. You are here. We can save her and we can save the world", Cora said. Gold looked at her realizing she's right.

"Okay. You're right. I'm ready", he said. Cora smiled.

"Then, let's go save our daughter", she said.


	17. Chapter 17

They went in the middle of the woods to the Tree of Life. Emma and Tinkerbell seemed nervous about the spell Cora and Gold are about to do. Blue is holding a sacred box that will hold the light that belongs to Regina. "I have to warn you. The moment you started to collect the light she lost, she will feel it. She will surely try to stop you from succeeding. You must hurry", Blue warned as she gave it to them. Cora looked at the paper which the spell was written. "We're going to need time. It's not that easy to execute", she said. Zelena stepped forward. "Leave that to us. Emma and I will give you the time you need", she said. Emma looked alarmed and shocked. "I would love that plan but in case you forgot I no longer have magic", she said. Zelena rolled her eyes. "You're not called the Savior just for the sake of the title. Magic don't easily disappear from one's soul. If you're born with it, you have it in your bones", Zelena said.

Cora and Gold went near by the tree and started doing the incantation for the spell. Blue and Tinkerbell helped cast a protection spell around them to give them more time. "I don't know what I should do", Emma muttered while staring at her hands. "Don't overthink it, Emma. Just let go and let your body do the rest", Zelena said. Then she opened her arms and joined putting up protection spell around her mother and Gold. Emma followed what she advised and let go of herself. Slowly her hands lighted up with white light. It's not as bright as they used to be but enough to help with the protection spell. Emma smiled as soon as she sees it. "See? I told you, you still have it in you. It's not as good as it used to though, but that will do just fine", Zelena said with a smile.

Regina is inside her office which she turned into a room of mirrors dwelling in her own emptiness. She's looking at one side of the mirror showing Henry all sad and down. Her eyes are once again searching for anything to feel but she couldn't find it. Her right hand is playing with her dark magic that's coming off of it. She looks tired and drained. Life seems to have already left her body and she's nothing more than a vessel of darkness. Then she felt something different. She sits right up and focused on that strange feeling. She then waved her hand at the mirror and the view changed from Henry to her mother with Gold doing an incantation by the Tree of Life. She recognized that spell though she knows she's never read it anywhere before but she somehow knows it now. "They just never give up", she muttered in frustration and then she disappeared.

White light slowly came towards Cora and Gold and entered the box their holding together. The protection spell looks really strong but they know it won't be enough to hold off Regina. Then the wind started blowing. "She's coming", Blue said to the others. Cora looked at Gold. They need to fasten it a little bit. "Ready to fight your sister?" Tinkerbell asked Zelena. "We're always fighting. We're sisters. There's nothing new about it", she answered sarcastically which made the fairy laugh despite the impending danger coming their way. Finally, Regina arrived. She saw the protection spell surrounding them and the tree. "You think you can stop me with this?" she asked them. She closed her eyes and then as she opened them she drew out her hand and unleashed her magic towards the barrier.

Cora and Gold felt the force and looked at what's happening with the others. They returned their focus on their task. The barrier quickly cracked until it shattered. Zelena, Emma, Tinkerbell, and Blue lined up bravely trying to buy the two more time. "Isn't this a lovely surprise? Who would've thought you all would end up working together? Life is indeed full of surprises", Regina muttered once she saw all of them in a nice angle. "We're trying to help you Regina. We're not your enemies", Tinkerbell said. She turned to her. "…and I am not yours. All I'm doing is for everyone's benefit and you keep on interrupting", she replied. Blue frowned. "How is any of this for everyone's benefit? You casted a spell that breaks everyone's hope and faith", she asked. Regina smiled. "It's a necessary phase to defeat a couple of annoying people up there but once it's done, everything will return to the way it was", she answered. "Oh…I don't think so. You're a villain. You always have something up your sleeves", Emma disagreed. Regina smirked and then pushed her out of the way. "You may regain access to a portion of your magic but that doesn't make you powerful, Miss Swan. You're still not special in my eyes. Therefore unworthy of my effort", Regina said dismissing her.

Then Cora and Gold finished gathering her light and locked it inside the box. They turned to Regina who is attacking everyone. Zelena is a powerful witch but fighting Regina at this point is not at her best interest. She flew backwards and hit her back against the rock. Regina also knocked the two fairies down without breaking a sweat. Now it's just Regina facing Cora and Gold. "I know that spell, Mother. I also know it won't work on me because you're lacking one main ingredient, my father", Regina said mockingly to her. "I don't see him anywhere", she added while looking left and right. "Dear, he's standing right in front of you", Cora said and that stunned Regina. "No. He is not my father", she muttered but there's no denying it. They were able to gather her light and that wouldn't have worked if he's not her father. It quickly angered Regina. _"Putas te potest prohibere ad me? Ego sum nocte. Ego timor est in omnium cordibus vestris. Ego sum omnium miseriae et dolorem. Ego sum reus omnium quae sunt boni. Ego plaga tua. Dolor tuus ego sum. Ego tenebrae! (You think you can stop me? I am the night. I am the fear in everyone's hearts. I am the sorrow and everyone's misery. I am the death of all things good. I am your suffering. I am your pain. I am the darkness!)_ " Regina exclaimed in a demon-like voice which shocked everyone even Cora.

The wind became chilling. It's not winter but it's getting colder around them. Fear strikes in all of them even the Dark One which rarely happens. Regina stared directly into their eyes. Her eye color never changed. They're still as red as blood. Her gaze is cold and empty like there's no soul inside of her. Cora mirrored everyone's reaction. No one was able to say a word for a minute or two until Cora finally decided to break the loud silence. "Who are you?" she asked her. That confused Emma and Zelena, even Tinkerbell, because they didn't understand a word of what Regina said earlier. They were only stunned because of how her voice sounded like. Regina only smiled ignoring the question. "You are not Regina. You are not my daughter. So who are you?" Cora asked again and the smile disappeared from Regina's face. She sighed like she's tired of playing around. "I think I just told you", she answered. Her voice is still that demon-like voice. Her parents froze. "I am the Darkness", Regina said returning her smile.


	18. Chapter 18

No one has ever thought the situation can get any worse. The person standing in front of them is no longer Regina Mills. She has become a vessel of the Darkness itself. "I don't understand", Gold muttered trying to absorb what's happening. Regina smiled at him. "What's there to understand, Dark One? We won. At last, I can rule this world without anyone interfering in my way. No more heroes, no more gods, no more light", she said. They all saw the Tree of Life slowly breaking the spell that they put on it to neutralize the tree. "How did this happen?" Cora asked her. "Simple. Cordelia made a deal with something she didn't understand fully. She's desperate and in need of help so I lend a hand. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to carry the power I have to offer", she answered. They all know that part of the story. "…and Regina is", Zelena muttered. "I have always known it's going to be her. From the moment she's born, I knew. Do you think you just happened to foresee her casting the dark curse? Or the fact that you changed the terms of your deal with her? It was me. It was all me from the start", she said to Gold.

This another revelation is shaking grounds for all of them. "So you orchestrated everything?" Emma asked her and she nodded. "I have a talent for patience. Once your mother spilled the beans to Cora, well, I saw an opportunity. I have to admit you, Dark One, did an amazing job in corrupting her. It made my job so much easier. She became the Evil Queen", she answered. Tinkerbell scoffed which got her attention. "Regina changed for her son. She's no longer the Evil Queen. She sacrificed herself to save him", she said. "Hmmm…that's partly true but really, darkness is all she's ever known, fairy. I'm always inside her. Why do you think she became so powerful once she casted out her light?" Regina asked her. Tinkerbell tried to search for an answer. "…because she's already filled with darkness inside", Blue muttered the answer. "Bingo!" she exclaimed in delight.

"This is her true nature. I'm with her from the time she started breathing. Her casting out her light just give me the chance to fully consumed her like she was meant to be", Regina added.

"You're not going to win", Emma said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"If you've been with Regina for a long time then you should've known this lesson, good always win", she answered.

"Savior, you are way over your head but I'll give you credit for your optimism. She's already gone. What do you think you can do to bring her back?" she challenged.

"She can't do anything. That's for sure", Gold said and that made Regina smiled. "…but we can", he said.

Regina frowned. Cora showed her the enchanted box filled with all of Regina's light. "No…you think that trick will work on me? I am much stronger than that", she said but Cora can see through her. "This is not a trick and yes it will definitely work on you and you know that", she said. Regina's face turned serious and ready to fight. She then moved her hand to attack them but Gold was able to move first using his dagger. Cora opened the box and Gold let the light out and directed it towards Regina. Black and white light collide in mid air. The impact is so strong that it pushed Emma, Zelena, Tink, and Blue an inch aside. "Don't let go, Cora. We can do this", Gold said to her and she looked at him with a smile. "It's nice to see you care again, Rumple", she said and then focused on releasing the light. Then suddenly the light became too much for Regina to handle. Without the Tree of Life backing her up, she's growing weaker. Soon, the light penetrated her magic and it hit her hard. A blinding light bursts everywhere.

Once the light disappeared, they saw Regina lying on the ground unconscious. Cora ran towards her daughter right away followed by Zelena and Emma. "Regina…Regina, my dear, wake up…come on, baby…wake up", Cora said to her as she gently brushed her hair with her hand but she's not responding. She remains unconscious. Zelena is about to cry as she stared at her younger sister. Gold went frozen on the spot where he's standing. His heart is skipping beats as he waits for Regina to open her eyes. "Baby, come on. Come back to us, please", Cora whispered to her ears. Tears fell from her eyes as she hugs her daughter. She then looked at Emma and Zelena who are standing side by side and shook her head. "No…this is not happening", Emma muttered in disbelief. Zelena finally burst into tears as well as Tinkerbell who is comforted by Blue. Despite their history in the Enchanted Forest, she and Regina are still best of friends. Gold finally walked over to them and kneeled beside Regina's body. Cora looked at him and saw his eyes a bit teary. "Let me say goodbye to her", he said to Cora and she let him.

Gold pulled her into his arms. He stared at her remembering her face. Cora went to Zelena to comfort her. "I wasn't lying when I told you back then that I held you in my arms back when you're little. I did. You were indeed portable at the time and extremely beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't explain it back then but I already felt the connection between us. Now I know. I wished I have known sooner. I am sorry I failed you. I know you counted on me to fix this and I failed. I am sorry", he said then tears finally fell down his cheeks. "I am really sorry…despite our fights, failed attempts in killing each other, there's this care I cannot deny. I know I have never said this to you before but know that I mean it…" he continued. This vulnerable side of him shocked everyone around him. "…I love you, Regina. I love you, my daughter", he added. He then leaned over to her and kissed her on her forehead. A wave of magic spreads over the entire town and beyond. Stunned by it, Gold pulled back from Regina. Then, she finally opened her eyes.

Regina woke up. Her eyes are no longer red. They're back to their normal color. She looked around her and there's no trace of coldness in her gaze. She is full of emotions just the way she used to be. Gold smiled in true happiness. Regina looked at him. "You were really stupid to go through with that plan", he said to his daughter. Regina smiled. "I know. I also know you'll find a way to get me out of it and I was right", she said. Cora and Zelena hugged each other in delight. They thought she's dead but Gold's true love's kiss woke her up. "There's something I have to tell you", Gold started but Regina stopped him. "I already know", she said. He frowned. "How?" he asked. "A powerful Oracle told me back in time…Dad", she answered.


	19. Chapter 19

The true love's kiss broke Regina's spell on everyone and they snapped out of their hopelessness. They looked at one another as hope rushed back into their hearts. Snow and David hugged each other right away. "Oh god…that was the worst feeling ever", Snow muttered as she sighed. "I know. I never want to feel that way again", David replied. Henry looked left and right searching for either of his two mothers but they're not around. Robin and Hook nodded at each other as soon as they realized the spell was broken. The streets of Storybrooke rejoiced and laughter can be heard all throughout. Then the heroes and villains, who were in the woods earlier, appeared in the street. The crowed went silent when they saw Regina but Henry already knew the truth. He ran straight to her and welcomed her back with a hug. The people clapped their hands at her return.

The Charmings greeted their daughter back and Emma and Hook reunited once again. Gold and Belle talked by the side to tell her the news while Cora and Zelena are clinging to each other. Regina looked at her people with a smile. She's very happy that she's finally back and has control over her body. A loud thunder suddenly surprised them all. They all looked up at the sky and remembered their pending problem. "It's the gods…the spell was broken but its effect has already hit them", Blue said as she studied what's going on up there. Regina thought to herself thinking what she can do. "It's alright, Mom. You can fix this. I believe in you. I always do", Henry said to her and that made her smile. She looked around her and they're all counting on her to save the gods. She nodded at them agreeing to use her powers to fix the mess her dark side created.

Regina stepped away from everyone and concentrates. "Are you sure you can do this? The last time you used that much magic you lost yourself", Zelena asked her. She looked at her sister and smiled. "Trust me, sis. You saved me. Let me return the favor", she answered. She then summoned her magic inside of her and then raised her left hand. Dark magic from the sky went straight to her palm. "What is she doing?" Emma asked. Gold observed what Regina's doing. "She's taking back the darkness in the world", he answered. That alarmed everyone. She just got back her light and now she's sucking the darkness everywhere. Her eyes slowly turned purple as she used intense amount of magic. The dark magic she's holding in her hand is increasing. Her left hand is now glowing in purple light. "She knows what she's doing", Cora muttered not to reassure Zelena but to reassure herself.

Then Regina raised her right hand and it glowed in white light. The white light shot straight upward and it brightened up the sky allowing everyone to see the sun once again. Everyone is in awe as they watched Regina sucks the darkness and returns the light to the world. Then it was done. The dark clouds covering the sky vanished. The sun is shining again to the world. Now, Regina is holding the darkness she collected with her both hands. They are shaking because it's too much to contain with her bare hands. She's suddenly became covered with purple light all over her body. "You can do it", Gold whispered. Then Regina poured the dark magic onto the grounds of Storybrooke. It didn't take long before the town absorbed it fully. Her hands lit once again in white light and from afar they saw a ray of light coming out from the forest. It was the Tree of Life. She returned it to its true nature. After all that's done, Regina dropped to her knees on the ground exhausted from everything she just did. Her mother went to her quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mother. I'm just a bit tired, that's all", she answered.

"You did it. It's done", she said.

"No. There's one thing left to do", Regina disagreed. She got up and looked at Emma. "I have to return something I borrowed", she said.

"It can wait", Emma said.

"It's fine", Regina replied.

Emma walked closer to her and Regina's eyes went purple again as she let white light came out of her hand and sent it to Emma's. "Now you have your full magic back", Regina said with a smile. Emma smiled back at her. "Thank you, Regina", she said. They took Regina home so she can rest after her roller coaster ride with the darkness. Henry is lying beside her in her bedroom while Robin is quietly walking out the room so the two can sleep. Downstairs, Cora and Gold are talking by the fire place. "I really wish you could've told me sooner", he said still referring to the fact that she kept the truth hidden for a very long time. "Well, forgive me but I can't bear the thought of you two killing each other. You wanted to find your son so desperately and she wanted her revenge on the same level of desperation. Who do you think will win?" she said. He knows she got a point. "What will you do now?" she asked. Gold sighed. "I don't know. I mean, it's been a long time since I was a father to someone. I don't know how to be a father to Regina after everything I did to her", he answered. Cora touched his face. "Just be there for her. That's enough for Regina", she said.

Back in Regina's bedroom, Henry is already sleeping peacefully but Regina is still awake. She got up quietly so she wouldn't wake her son and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She felt like she's been asleep in her own body for days when the darkness took over her that now she couldn't sleep. She then stared at herself on the mirror. Her eyes are brown. She smiled. Then she thought to herself for a moment. She looked at her right hand and it glowed with purple light. Then she looked at her left hand and it glowed with white light. She got both light and dark magic now in equal level. She looked back at herself on the mirror and then she smiled as her eyes glowed purple.

 **THE END**

 **(THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. UNTIL NEXT STORY!)**


End file.
